


Anyone Can Be a Hero

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: What would happen if the Miraculous worked more or less like Akumas, and only went out when they're needed?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Anyone Can Be a Hero

_It happened back on my first day at school. I remember it clearly, like if it had happened yesterday… and who wouldn’t? It was the first time I became Ladybug… and most important, the first time I stood up to Chloe Bourgeois._

_It was a normal day; really, I had made some matcha macaroons to share with my classmates, hoping that we could be friends this time. Don’t get me wrong, I was in friendly terms with all of them (Chloe and Sabrina obvious exceptions). It was good, really… Until Kim messed up with Ivan (I’m glad Kim has gotten better about being a jerkass) about his crush on Mylene and… well, you know the story, Ivan became the first victim of Hawk Moth, becoming Stone Heart._

_I’m not proud to say I completely panicked and ran home, and the moment I reached my room a little box manifested out of nowhere. Normally, I’m more cautious about these sorts of things (Not that I’m a current customer of supernatural stuff, but still… sorry, I’m rambling) but there was… something… I can’t really describe the feeling, but like, the box was calling me? I don’t know. Anyway, I opened the box, and… again, not my proudest moment, but Tikki came out, and I called her a rat bug thing. She explained me what she was and how I had been chosen to save Ivan. So of course I did it along with Chat Noir. If I had knew at that time what I know now, I would have realized that Tikki and the earrings didn’t go away because I hadn’t purify the Akuma. Live and learn I guess._

_So Ivan got akumatized a second time, and I tried to pawn the earrings off to Alya. They just teleported themselves again to me, and after seeing Alya putting herself in danger, I had to put on my big girls pants and went to save her ass. And Ivan too. And eventually Chloe. I also told off Hawk Moth, which felt super awesome, so there was that._

_After all was said and done, Tikki said the job was done and would return to her slumber, until she was needed again, and it would be awesome if I got to be Ladybug again, but she hoped the need didn’t arise. She also told me that the first time was a freebie, and the second time she had really pulled strength from her reserves, but the next time, I needed to tribute an action to her. Her Concept was creation, so anything I created would work._

_It didn’t take too much time to me to become Ladybug again… and well… I screwed up. Nino was akumatized on Adrien’s birthday! He wanted to throw him a little party (Apparently Adrien never had one, let alone one with friends!) and his father not only told him no, but also told Adrien he should cut the friendship with Nino. (Seriously, as much as I admire Mister Agreste for his designs, screw him with a sideways poleaxe, Adrien deserves happiness!) ._

_Why I screwed up? Well, for starters, I had a gift to Adrien and I forgot to sign it, but the real screw up was that Tikki appeared to me again (I was worthy!) and I used the Lucky Charm to prevent Chloe have a slow dance with Adrien. My bad. I had to detransform and transform again, luckily, I have given Tributes to Tikki to last a lifetime (She also recommended I destroy some things in case I needed to be the Black Cat, which I have done with stuff I made mistakes on). Of course Tikki chewed me off for that one, and even told me that only because I was already using the earring she couldn’t find anyone else to rescue Nino. I was sad, but understood if I never got the earrings again._

_But guess what? I got them again, three times in a row! Even Tikki apologized, she said she understood I was a teenager and it was unfair that the whole safety of Paris was on my shoulders, and that mistakes like that were understandable. Anyway, the third akuma was Alya! And she was crazy about learning my identity as Ladybug… which was a bit ironic, because she couldn’t find it, (masks are magically glued to our faces… or are our faces… which is a bit creepy now that I think about it) but when Kim was akumatized thanks to Chloe, we saw Max transforming into Ladybug (he felt guilty) to rescue him. And I became the Black Cat._

_It was chaos after that. Alya was a bit mad for not telling her I was Ladybug the first times, but she got over herself very soon. Adrien was extremely awkward towards me; after all, he had professed his love to Ladybug several times… including that weird and inappropriate comment when we were together inside one of Nino’s bubbles... Oh right, turns out he was Chat Noir at the same time I was Ladybug. I mean, I do have a crush on him, but it felt a bit weird that he showed interest to my super powered self and not my regular self. We are working on that, thank you very much, but we are taking things slowly. I no longer make a fool of myself in front of him, so at least something good came of this. Whether we stay "just friends" or become something else only time can tell, but I can honestly say I’m okay either way. Mom and Dad were really proud of me, and commissioned a full size me-as-Ladybug cutout for the Bakery. It was embarrassing, but it was nice otherwise._

_Chloe was the weirdest of all. I… She still tried to bully me, but… it was different? Like, before, she tried to make me feel bad. Now... Well, it was not that she didn’t want me to feel bad, but it was more like she was trying to get my attention? Alya said Chloe probably had a crush on Ladybug and therefore, on me. Thanks for the existential crisis Alya._

_ANYWAY, people knew that anyone could become the Ladybug or the Black Cat from then on. I had a couple of interviews with Alya and Miss Chamack also interviewed me (And Max) and we told the facts. How the boxes with the Miraculous would appear to those who are a) worthy and b) capable and wanting to help. How the Kwamis needed tributes to help, Creation and Destruction, even if I had to clarify that the destruction has to be a personal sacrifice or it wouldn’t work (And thank Goodness I said it, or Paris would have been destroyed by now)_

_Anyone could be the hero that Paris Needed._

_TTFN!_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Sometimes Ladybug_


End file.
